


bondage is romantic? y / n

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Marco is a Romantic Bastard, Multi, Praise Kink, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Marco is a romantic bastard. Sabo totally, absolutely, one hundred thousand percent,hatesit.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	bondage is romantic? y / n

**Author's Note:**

> temporarily took some vday reqs on tumblr; got the EVER valid "Marco is a romantic" ask lmfao. 
> 
> He just. is. 
> 
> As always, pls review! et all.

Marco, unfortunately, is a bastard.

How does Sabo know this? Well, it’s simple really.

The _fucker_ keeps sneaking up on him and Ace, murmuring praise before he scampers just as Sabo gets his senses back and tries to grab their slippery boyfriend. He’s an _asshole,_ being all fucking _romantic_ and _sappy,_ and it’s driving Sabo mad.

Well, no, he thinks to himself crossly, he is entirely unaffected, of course, Marco being _sweet_ does nothing for him. He has a spine of steel and strength to stand against his boyfriend being _adorable_ and _romantic._ But Ace is obviously suffering. So clearly, Marco must pay.

He just has no idea how _Marco needs to pay_ has ended up with him cuffed to Ace and Marco lathering compliments and kisses to their skin. How _dare_ he.

Ace jolts with a whine as Marco whispers something in his ear, and Marco’s chuckle rumbles in the air. “I told you I was romantic,” he says, like it’s an _excuse_ for his terrible behaviour, and Sabo snorts.

“What, bondage is romantic?” he demands, trying to shift his wrists pointedly, but it just brings Ace closer to him, his breath racing along Sabo’s collarbone. It’d be more romantic if Sabo were free to touch, instead of being strung up and-

Marco kisses his cheek, his smile against Sabo’s skin. “From you two? Definitely.”

Ace is using his powers, now, Sabo is sure. His face is _burning_.

“You’re embarrassing,” Sabo sneers, “and _rude._ Why are we dating you?”

Marco hums, and Ace snorts out something against Sabo’s skin. He looks down with a question on his tongue just as Marco says conversationally, “Because you love me.”

“Oh, overconfident, much!”

“Ace?” Marco says, the word a purr as he runs his fingers through Ace’s hair, making Ace shiver. “Don’t you love me?”

“Less, at the moment,” he says, hands clenching uselessly against Sabo’s palms. “You know I’m- not-”

Marco hushes him with more kisses, peppering them against Ace’s mouth and then his neck, till Ace is squirming and gasping and Sabo wants to yell, and then Marco asks, “And how much does Sabo love me?”

Ace scoffs and Sabo is about to say _ha!_ when Ace continues, "Too much, the sucker.”

” _Excuse you!”_ Sabo says, aghast, and Ace’s mouth twists at the edges with his grin.

“Don’t worry, it won’t stop him from being taciturn. I know you like being in love with an asshole.”

“It’s cute,” Marco agrees, and Sabo splutters, trying to come up with something in his defence. Ace laughs at him, and Sabo glares.

Perhaps Marco won’t be the only one he takes revenge on, once he gets out of these stupid cuffs. 

“It is nice though, isn’t it?” Ace whispers, “Being cuffed together.”

Sabo stills. Takes stock. Feels Marco watching him on the periphery, unable to come between them. ~~Fully able to make Ace blush and Sabo burn.~~

….maybe he can let this continue for just a little while longer.

He’ll get his revenge when Marco’s finished digging himself a grave.


End file.
